


Word Play

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chip helps Lee with a problem<br/>Originally for an "Alphabet Challenge" where the first letter of every line was to start with the next letter of the Alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Play

Word Play  
Alphabet Challenge

********************

"Chip. Come here," Lee called when he saw Chip walk by. "I need your help."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Chip asked when he looked down and saw what was occupying his friend

"Everyone's a critic," Lee muttered. "This is fun, relaxing."

"Fun? You call this fun and relaxing? Lee you seriously need to revise your definition of fun."

"Grousing about it won't help me,"

"Honestly, Lee. I don't know why you do these… They're…"

"Interesting," Lee supplied liking his definition better than the one Chip would come up with.

"Just because you find it interesting doesn't mean everyone else does," Chip pointed out.

"Kowalski does," Lee replied.

"Lee, you're Ski's hero. He'd do anything to please you."

"Maybe," Lee acknowledged, " but he's still good at it."

"No maybes about it."

"Okay, whatever you say," Lee gave in humouring his friend. "How about this one?"

"Patience is a virtue," Chip muttered under his breath.

"Quit complaining and help me out here. I'm stuck."

"Rest assured, Lee, I may be the only one to do this for you."

"Shut up and do it already," Lee practically ordered. Growing impatient with his friend's complaining.

"Testy aren't we," Chip teased.

"Unlikely that I'm going to get in a better mood at the rate we're going."

"Very testy," Chip muttered.

"Watch it, Mister," Lee said hearing Chip's quiet complaining.

"Xyloid," Chip answered.

"Yes! That's it. Thanks Chip."

"Zephyr."

"Admiral!" Lee exclaimed surprised when he heard the Admiral's voice over his shoulder. "Would you care to join us?"

"Best not," Harry replied. "Those things are addicting."

"Crossword Puzzles?" Chip asked astounded.

 

The End.


End file.
